


Once Every Full Moon

by HamilDuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Full Moon, Harry Potter - Freeform, Oneshot, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilDuck/pseuds/HamilDuck
Summary: It happens every full moon but this time Tonks can’t help but open the door and provide a little comfort to an otherwise horrible experience for both parties.





	Once Every Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look who lives? It me. I’m sorry for being gone for so long but life happens and this fell to the wayside. I’m going to reread my Hamilton fics and see if I can add a few chapters. In the meantime, enjoy the result of the Harry Potter bug that has bitten my muse once more.

It was cold. 

Tonks flicked her wand and dropped another log on the fire, sighing in satisfaction as the fresh wood caught and radiated well needed warmth into the cottage. She really did like the old place, it had a charm to it that sat right with her. She had been a little skeptical when Remus showed it to her, but when they settled in and made it theirs, she fell in love. Plus it wasn’t /too/ far away from the Burrow, which meant every so often they could expect Molly at their door with fresh veggies from the garden and eggs from the chicken coup.

Of course not now. Snow blanketed everything and the moonlight danced across the white ground and the frozen lake, the sight something out of a painting.

The moonlight.

She bit her lip, glancing over at the closed door leading to the cellar. That was one of the selling points of the home, at least to Remus. It was plenty large and only had one entrance to it, perfect to contain a werewolf for an evening. He had disappeared past that door a little over a half hour prior, and already she was getting anxious. She couldn’t hear much. Not from where she was on the couch. But he had been adamant in her distance from the cellar even with all the protection spells in place. Not that she didn’t put up a fuss about it, she did. But if anyone was more stubborn then her, it was her husband.

After a couple minutes she stood, bare feet brushing across the wooden floors. She had stolen one of Remus’ sweaters from his drawer (which was much to big on her slender frame) and it hung well past her waist, covering the top of her kitten pajama bottoms. Soft pink hair was haphazardly thrown up in a bun, long wisps brushing across her face. She reached up and tucked a strand behind her ear before slowly walking towards the cellar door, her worry over riding any warning Remus had given before the door closed behind him. She had to be sure he was alright, what kind of wife would she be if she didn’t?

A sensible one, she heard him say in her mind and she chuckled softly. Many a professor and boss had said she lacked an inner voice over the years, who knew she would gain one through marrying a werewolf? Certainly not her mother.

With a few flicks of her wand Tonks pushed the protection spells back a little ways, enough to open the door and step down a few rickety steps. She would get a nice scolding for this the morning, she was sure, but when could he ever stay mad at her for long? 

The door creaked open and she cringed, the noise unpleasant as it settled in her ears. It was dark, save for a few spots of light from the lanterns placed on a few of the wooden columns supporting the home. She squinted, eyes scanning as she settled onto the steps. Within a few moments she heard him, his shadow appearing from the corner of the room and creeping forward towards the stairs until a flicking light caught his shape. 

“Hey...” Tonks whispered, her body relaxing as she looked him over. For the most part he looked alright. She recalled a time before when she was sure not an inch of his body wasn’t covered with cuts and bruises, the sight enough to hurt her soul. Remus had sworn he had seen worse but she refused to entertain that thought. 

A soft growl shook her from her thoughts, the werewolf placing one paw on the bottom step, nose sniffing the air and taking in her scent. 

“It’s okay...” She whispered, offering a smile. “It’s just me.”

The wolf gave a small huff, placing the other paw on step above the first, cocking his head at her curiously. Tonks had to giggle softly, it was an odd sight, almost like watching a puppy regard another species for the first time. She knew he didn’t recognize her, or anyone else for that matter, but yet this was the calmest she had ever seen him in this state. Which was perfect in her book, she would rather this then him attacking himself. With a huff of her own, Tonks shifted the lower half of her face to match his, letting her tongue flop out the side of her snout. The werewolf jumped back, almost in surprise, before leaning forward on his front legs in a form of play. He had no idea what this creature was before him, but it intrigued him.

“Ah-roo!” Tonks grinned, almost forgetting the beast before her could easily end her should the protection spells not be in place. He just looked so happy in that moment, and that made her happy.

The werewolf howled back at her, running about for a moment before racing back towards the steps and pouncing on the creaking wood. The ancient wood splintered beneath his paws and his weight fell through, a surprise yelp escaping him as he jumped away. Tonks couldn’t help but laugh a little, her face shifting back as she covered her mouth to stifle the laughs. He crept back forward again and sniffed at the wood, staring at it with as much distain as a werewolf could. 

“We’ll have to replace this steps soon huh?” Tonks chuckled, folding her arms and resting them on her knees. “Can’t have them breaking on you every full moon.”

The werewolf peeked back up at her, eyes narrowing as he regarded her now normal facial features. Stepping over the broken step, he crept slowly up the stairs till he was right before her, unable to move any closer with the spells in place. She couldn’t believe how big he actually was, limbs long and gangly, eyes yellow and piercing into her own. Tonks swallowed and slowly placed a hand onto the invisible barrier before her. The wolf eyed it for a few moments before bowing his large head and rubbing against the barrier, a low rumble echoing from his chest. 

Tears pricked her eyes before she shook them away. He pulled away and with one last look at her, bounded back down into the cellar and into the shadows. She gasped softly before she too stood and walked back upstairs, closing the door behind her and sliding down against it.

At some point she fell asleep, when she wasn’t sure. But eventually the door behind her creaked back open and long arms wrapped around her small body, cradling her close before carrying her back to the couch. Tonks hummed happily before nuzzling closer to her husband as he laid beside her, a soft kiss pressed to her temple.

It was still cold in the home, the fire long gone out, yet Tonks could have cared less. In his arms, nothing else mattered.


End file.
